1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an early rehabilitation training system, and more particularly, to an early rehabilitation training system that allows patients incapable of self-ambulation to be artificially rehabilitated in a prone, bed-ridden position, to increase the intensity of patient rehabilitation training and shorten the time it takes for patients to progress to a secondary rehabilitation training stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when hemiplegia occurs in conjunction with central nervous system injury, traumatic brain injury, etc., atrophied muscles are unable to exert force when needed and generate the amount of force required. Also, patients' endeavors to use muscles in both legs to maintain balance are reduced.
When prolonged, the inability to intended move or the natural unwillingness of hemiplegic patients to use atrophied muscles can lead to degeneration of nerves in atrophied regions, so that hemiplegic patients cannot regain equilibrium, and thus, walk unnaturally.
In such disabled patients, there is a close correlation between the period of rehabilitation training and reducing the term required for patients to be able to return to societal life in full capacity.
While the rehabilitation training period of disabled patients is begun when patients are capable of some degree of self-ambulation, the duration from the onset of disabilities to the point that patients are capable of self-ambulation is generally several months to several years. During this period, a patient is continuously confined to a bed, so that nerves in palsied regions naturally degenerate. Such naturally degenerated nerves are difficult to recover with rehabilitation training, leading to the patient being unable to return to society and lead a normal life.